Auditor
The Auditor is the true and main antagonist in the Madness series, first seen in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, and known to be a very powerful entity, immune to most physical attacks. He does not have Tricky's objectives, which is to toy with Hank J. Wimbleton, whereas the Auditor wants him dead. It is likely that he is one of the Higher Powers mentioned by Krinkels. __TOC__ Powers and Abilities The Auditor is able to summon practically any weapon at will, such as dual-wield SMGs and blades. He can morph his form to be as flat as a shadow, and is capable of teleportation. He can also change his shape to dodge bullets, blades, and almost all other forms of harm. When he doesn't change his shape to dodge the attack, the attack simply causes him to disappear in a puff of black flame, and reappear completely unharmed somewhere else, though this could simply be him teleporting out of the way. It is possible that, compared to Hank and Jesus, he does not have very good one-on-one or hand to hand combat skills, as when he first fights Jesus in Madness Combat 8: Inundation, he is sent sprawling after a few seconds, and in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, he is hit repeatedly by Hank. He is more skilled with firearms, though, as seen when he uses a minigun as a sniper rifle. Improbability Drive The Auditor seems to be the creator of the Improbability Drive, which was first used by the Sheriff in order to try and kill off Hank for good. While Tricky uses the Improbability Drive to become powerful, only the Auditor can use its full potential, modifying his henchmen into super-powered soldiers, as well as infecting Jesus with a virus, making him cough up blood periodically. The Improbability Drive has the potential to modify anything that the user wishes, and potentially uses the insanity of a person's mind for empowerment, as shown in Tricky's rise in strength after being slaughtered each time. In the series, there are three of these drives, as revealed by Deimos' PDA in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation; one drive, the secondary drive, was controlled by the Sheriff, and Tricky housed the third "portable" drive within his skull as seen in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. The primary drive, the most powerful drive, was controlled by the Auditor, but was destroyed at the end of Madness Combat 8: Inundation. Appearances Madness Combat 5.5 The Auditor appeared briefly on a poster in Madness Combat 5.5. This was his first chronological appearance, showing he had control over the agents' influence. Madness Combat 6.5 The Auditor appears in the middle of the episode, watching Sanford and Deimos. He sees Jesus' note saying he quits, Tricky messaging him saying that he will do what he wants and can't be stopped. Taking this in stride, he uses the Improbability Drive to upgrade the 1337 crew to their state in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. Madness Combat 7: Consternation The Auditor first appearance is in Madness Consternation, since MC6.5 was released after it. In the final scene, after Jesus jumps down from the building and kills both Hank and Tricky, the view shifts away and through the window of a lone building in the background. A console with a screen can be seen: the main Improbability Drive, showing the recent events such as that Hank and Tricky were "terminated." A black hand proceeds to operate the machine. It pulls down a lever and increases the "Advanced Training Level" to the maximum or, on the Improbability Drive's pad, the "OH SHI-" level, which would explain the increased amount of A.T.P. engineers starting from Madness Combat 8. The view then shifts to the front of the person, showing the Auditor for the first time in the series. Two large Mag Agent: V2s can be seen standing behind him, holding mag-sized Mossberg 500s. The scene then fades to complete black with the Auditor's evil thin red eyes glowing for a moment in the darkness before disappearing as well. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Jesus is out to end the Madness, and in an attempt to destroy the Improbability Drive, he heads to the Auditor's lair where it is housed. During the episode, the Auditor infects Jesus with some sort of disease to weaken him, which makes him vomit blood. In the end of Madness Combat 8, Jesus reached the Auditor's building while avoiding a volley of minigun rounds from the Auditor, who sprouts dim flames on his head. Jesus succeeds in entering the building, and after killing the agents and a Mag agent, he encounters resistance from the Auditor himself, who injures him. The brief fight proceeds into the room housing the drive. Unable to kill Jesus, the Auditor spawns an AT4 and fatally wounds Jesus, but also damages the Drive, starting the 'normality restoration'. Both Jesus and the Auditor are enveloped in a blast of white light. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In Madness Combat 9, the Auditor is alive and well, albeit seen with more distinctive flames surrounding his body. Taking away Jesus' halo and placing it above his own head, the Auditor gains a new power in an appearance similar to Jesus' power to 'dissolve' people. However, the Auditor uses this power to enhance anyone's basic hand-to-hand fighting power and reflexes. He uses this new power to enhance two of his A.T.P. engineers, sending them after Sanford and Deimos to prevent them from resurrecting Hank. He also brings a newly developed mag agent as a backup plan in case his other agents failed in their mission. He arrives at the resurrection building with the Mag Agent: V3 just as Hank is revived in a new form. The Auditor flees, leaving the Mag Agent to fight Hank alone, but the agent is killed. After this, the Auditor appeared again, absorbing the corpses of dead agents to empower himself and prepares to fight Hank and Sanford. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation In the tenth installment of Madness Combat, the Auditor continues from where he stopped in Madness Combat 9, engaging Hank and Sanford in battle. Thanks to his abilities to turn into a shadow and have bullets and blows pass right through him, he appears seemingly invulnerable and unimpressed by Hank's and Sanford's attacks. He then starts to use new techniques, such as shooting rays of black fire from his hands, as well as changing his form into fist- and mouth-like shapes to attack. After outmaneuvering his enemies, the Auditor summons a large burst of gunfire and manages to shoot Hank's mutated arm partially off, before attempting to kill Sanford. However, Hank manages to grab the Auditor from behind, in a choke hold, stealing his "stolen" halo for a short moment in the process. This causes a large amount of electrical energy to sprawl from it, regenerating Hank's arm as well as his intelligence. The Auditor grabs the halo and puts it back on his head and summons a large spear from the ground to attack Hank. But after a short clash, more energy starts to emerge from the ground behind the Auditor, pulling the spear out of his hands like a magnet. The Auditor, angry about the development of the "fragment rejections," unleashes a final fire attack on Hank before backing off again. This time, he decides to retreat for the moment, and enchants the floor beneath him, causing it to rise into the air as a giant pillar. He continues to summon more pillars, as well as a giant structure behind him. However, the Auditor is then struck by two bolts of energy coming out of the ground, causing him to suffer wounds for the first time in the series. He realizes that the halo is rejecting him, and decides to retreat into the structure he just summoned to rethink his strategy. After a longer period of Hank and Sanford fighting their way through the building, the Auditor can be seen again, realizing that the "keystone fragment compatibility has been compromised." He runs into a corridor, seemingly panicking, as another bolt of lightning strikes at him. He then spots two l33t agents and absorbs them, once again increasing his size as well as healing his wounds. He makes the conclusion that he is in need of more bodies that carry his dark energy to enhance and regenerate himself, uses his new greed to reach the top of the structure. At the end of the episode, Hank and Sanford, after killing several hostile agents, engage the Auditor in combat for the final time at the top of the tower. He sees them, likely confused that the duo got there quickly, and latter uses his shadow ability to surprise the two, knocking Sanford back and quickly disarming Hank. However, just when he is about to strike, Hank uses his new electrical punches on the Auditor, physically wounding him, since the Auditor's invulnerability does not seem to apply to electricity. He tries to strike again, but is outstripped by Hank's one-on-one combat skills, suffering another punch in the process. The Auditor realizes that he won't be able to win in his current form, since he can now be hurt, and Hank's physical capabilities far surpass his, and absorbs most of the dead agents to heal his injuries and grow even more in size. He attempts to kill Hank with a giant ray of energy, but Hank is once again able to be faster, and wounds the Auditor's face. The Auditor seems dazed for a second, but manages to absorb the last remaining body (a dead Mag agent) to heal himself, growing to a towering size. In a last-ditch attempt to kill Hank, he summons his sword, and attempts to crush and impale Hank, who is, however, able to dodge and block all attacks. Growing tired of his mortal enemy, the Auditor raises his sword and prepares to charge in for the final blow. More dead bodies from the surrounding areas, such as the bottom of the tower, are being lifted into the air and absorbed by the Auditor, increasing his size to the point that not even Hank would know how to counter the next strike anymore. However, just when it seems that the Auditor has won at last, a fatal mistake happens. One of the bodies being lifted into the air happens to be the one of Tricky. When Tricky's body hits the Auditor, white flames start to burst out from his back, his eyes turning wide. The Auditor, surprised and shocked by this event, begins to stumble back and forth, shouting the words''' "WHAT?!", and "NO, NO, NO!"' into the air, while Tricky responds with '"WHY, HELLO AGAIN!!! YES, YES, YES!". The flames continue to spill out of his body, and eventually, a giant bolt of energy breaks out of the floor, impaling the Auditors back, lifting him into the air and causing a bright light to shine out of his chest. Only a short moment after this, the Auditor's body collapses and explodes into a large cloud of black smoke, resembling Tricky's head. It is unknown what happened to Tricky, or the Auditor, afterwards. Madness: Project Nexus 2 There will be new characters named '''the Employers in Madness: Project Nexus 2, whom have high resemblance to the Auditor. The-Swain has said that the Employers and the Auditor share the goal of taking down the Nexus Project, and hinted that the Auditor may appear in Madness: Project Nexus 2. http://projectnexus2.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=164&start=10#p2885 Trivia *Before Madness Combat 8: Inundation was released, many people believed that the Auditor would turn out to be the Sheriff revived, but Krinkels stated that this was not the case. *Aside from the Sheriff, the Auditor is the only main character that has never appeared in any non-canon episode. *The Auditor, Jesus, the Sun, enhanced l33t agents, and A.T.P. engineers are the only characters to physically have eyes. *The Auditor, Mag Hank, Mag Agent: V3, and the Sun are the only characters without the facial cross. *The Auditor's body in the beggining of Madness Combat 10 looks like clothing of some sort. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2